Life of an OC
by Phoenix.and.Skye
Summary: Okay...as weird as the title sounds, we think you'll enjoy this. Don't worry, it's not all OC although it is from her POV. There will be plenty of normal stuff to. Rated T for attempted rape, swearing, violence, torture and possible gore. Please R & R.
1. Capture

**Phoenix: Now we both know that almost everyone hates OC's…trust me.**

**Skye: But we want you to give this a try and you may find that it's funner with OC's. It means that you can make them do whatever you want without them going OOC.**

**Phoenix: But the OC in this one is mine. Her name is Alyssa…or Ally or Al. She's fourteen, she has brown hair with a hint of wine red colour in it. Her eyes are brown with a hint of green. She wears three-quarter length combat's and a vest top that is green. She also wears green basketball boots. She DOES know the Storm Hawks although she doesn't live on the Condor with them. Piper is like, her best friend and-**

**Skye: Okay…enough. Can we let them read now?**

**Phoenix: ¬_¬…warning…this may get gory, or rude. And I don't just mean mouths…I mean there may be sexual themes in this thing. Don't worry…there will be no actual sex but there will be some pervy stuff.**

**Skye: ¬_¬…so much for 'enough'…based on a cosplay. Ally's POV**

OoOoOoO

I laughed. Finn was so annoying but it was downright hilarious to watch Piper freak out and attack him every time he whistled.

Aerrow was directly to my right with Radarr perched on his shoulder. Finn and Piper were in front of us, attacking each other. Piper was obviously winning: Finn was banging his fist on the ground and screaming that he was giving up.

They came and sat next to us, causing a little bug to scuttle out from the grass.

"Ally, I need to talk to you for a second, if that's okay," Aerrow said.

"Okay," I said , hopping to my feet. "I'll be right back, you guys."

I followed him up a trail and Piper and Finn were soon out of eye and earshot. Aerrow stopped and turned to face me.

"Okay…I've decided I'm gonna come clean," he said seriously. "Alyssa…I like you. You know, like, like like you. And I want you to be my girlfriend."

My jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Aerrow!" I said, quite appalled. "What about Piper?"

"As bad as it sounds, screw Piper. I've liked you for to long and I'm not gonna keep Piper there any longer," Aerrow said.

Was I hearing things right?

"Aerrow…Piper really likes you and she's my best friend. There's no way I could do that to her. And think about your squadron," I said. "I can't do that to you guys."

"What's to think about?"

I thought hard for a minute and remembered one of his weaknesses.

"Me…think about me. I'm no Sky Knight and if some random enemy was to come for me…assuming you actually have enemies?"

"I have enemies alright," he said. "Oops!"

He slapped himself.

"Ooh…cat's outta the bag now Aerrow," I teased. "Who are they?"

He was silent for a minute.

"Only the whole Cyclonian race including the Dark Ace," he said.

"Oh…you know, the Dark Ace doesn't scare me at all," I said, waiting to see his reply.

"No, you're right, It's really dangerous. Oh well," he sighed. "At least you know now."

He put an arm around the back of my waist and yanked me forwards.

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do," I said.

His lips met mine and he kissed me. I was going to push away…but found that I melted as soon as we were touching.

I heard a gasp and Aerrow released me. We both turned to see Piper standing there, staring open-mouthed at us. Tears welled up in her eyes and I forced mine to stay down.

"Piper, I swear to you this isn't what it looks like," I said, forcing Aerrow to let me go.

"B-But you…a-and Aerrow. No!" she wailed.

I went to comfort her but she shoved me backwards and ran. I saw her Heliscooter take off and I felt Aerrow's hand on my shoulder.

"Leave her to calm down…she get's upset easily," he said softly.

"I would get upset too if I saw my best friend kissing my boyfriend," I said harshly, shrugging off his shoulder. "I'm going home."

"Let me walk you."

"I know how to get there myself. Good luck explaining this to people!"

I stormed off out of the woods and along the road to my house. I mean. Yeah. I had feelings for Aerrow. But there was no way I was going to do that to her and it had been Aerrow who had moved on me!

I had never been so angry and upset in all my life. I rounded a corner and found that I was in the centre. So I sat down at the water fountain and placed my head in my hands. I was going to have to set things out with Piper. She had to understand. But then it would turn her against Aerrow. Dammit, what was I to do?

I must have sat there for quite some time, thinking, because when I looked up, it was sunset and the sun was half-hidden. A couple beside me were kissing passionately and I secretly thought that they should get a room.

A Skimmer landed in front of me and I didn't really register who was on it…that was until people started screaming and yelling at me to run. I looked up at the silhouetted figure and could see nothing but red eyes. I gasped in realising who it was.

"Your little friend Piper paid me a little visit not ten minutes ago and told me all about the little thing between you and Aerrow. She was begging for my help," the Dark Ace said smoothly.

"No! She's a good person! She wouldn't ask for the help of YOU," I said, trembling.

I guess that I was more afraid of the Dark Ace than I said I was.

"Think again, Alyssa," he said silkily.

I gulped.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, annoyed that the fear showed in my voice and probably my expression to because he looked amused.

"A little trip to Cyclonia will be in order. So are we going to do it the easy way," he pulled out a two foot long blade and activated it so that it fizzed with red energy, "or the hard way?"

My legs were shaking so hard that it was amazing I was still standing. I turned and ran.

"The hard way, I assume," I heard him mutter. "Just the way I like it."

I heard his Skimmer rumbling after me and I dodged a few of his shots. I did a dive-forward roll and hid behind a brick wall, which exploded shortly after, causing a searing pain in my cheek. I felt blood run down my face, but ignored it. I ran faster. I felt a blow to my head with something hard and my vision went cloudy. I fell over and everything was black.

I awoke but didn't open my eyes. Memories flooded back into my mind and I thought it best to keep my eyes shut.

"She should be awake soon. I didn't hit her that hard," I heard the Dark Ace say.

"You always hit them hard," I heard a rough, reptilian voice say. "Remember that young man you killed last week?"

"How could I forget? He was a thorn in my side, the little pest," the Dark ace replied. "I love the way they beg for mercy and scream and-"

He broke off as I stirred. It was my attempt to cover my ears and not listen to what he was saying.

"Finally awake, I see, Alyssa. Repton, you can go now."

I heard a door slam and lock.

Then a voice spoke close to my ear and I flinched, "You can open your eyes now."

I did. I was lying on a damp ground and the Dark Ace was crouched over me. My head started pounding and the gash in my cheek was stinging. I tried to roll over and my body screamed in protest. I let out a little moan of pain and the Dark Ace chuckled darkly.

"Oh, a simple tap to the head and you're in excruciating pain? How pathetic!" he spat. "I can see that you won't last very long in here. Oh well…get up."

I didn't want to show him that I was weak (even though I was) so I tried to sit up. I got as far as to my knees and doubled over. He tutted impatiently and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He yanked me to my feet. I let out a cry of pain and my hands shot to my head to make him let me go. No such luck came to me and I earned myself a hard slap in the face which echoed sharply around the stone granite room.

I opened my eyes and saw those blood red ones staring into mine.

"Piper really is evil, isn't she?"

A few tears escaped my eyes and he wiped them away.

"S-She did this," I said, not really asking.

"Of course she did," he said silkily. "She saw you and Aerrow together and she begged me to do something about it. I asked her what I would get in return. She told me that Aerrow loved you and that was good enough for me. And I thought that the two of you were friends!"

He laughed as more tears streamed down my face. He didn't bother wiping them away this time, but released my hair and let me crumple to the ground at his feet. He laughed again and gave me a hard kick in the stomach then one in the ribs.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he hissed in my ear, before retreating from the room and extinguishing the fire torch next to the door, plunging the room into darkness.

**Phoenix: Please review.**

**Skye: Remember that this is based on a cosplay. I didn't actually kick Phoenix or pull her hair but the Drama department at our old school showed us how to fight for the camera. It was awesome.**

**Phoenix: Thanks to my very amazing boyfriend who's name I shall not mention although his nickname is Wolverine (because he loves X-Men) for cosplaying Aerrow.**

**Skye: I was Piper for a little while then I switched to the Dark Ace. But yeah…please review. It would be nice. **


	2. Insanity?

**Skye: Well…we don't know if we got any reviews because we're new users and there is like a 2 day waiting list to be able to add stories and when we tried to upload da chapter, it didn't work so we're writing the next one right now. Also, we only cosplayed the first chapter so this one, we wrote it!**

**Phoenix: And we want you to read it please. And we also said to watch out for sexual references and icky Dark Ace being a pervert.**

**Skye: If I'm being honest, who doesn't like the Dark Ace being pervert?? I mean, I just imagine I'm in the victims shoes and then it seems better.**

**Phoenix: ¬_¬. **

OoOoOoO

I was hungry. I hadn't eaten for nearly twenty four hours and my stomach was growling happily at me. I guess it enjoyed growling because not only had it been doing that since I woke up, it had a mind of its own and had decided to empty itself earlier in the corner, making me queasy. (Yes, I was sick). It was probably nerves that made it do that. I mean, I wasn't exactly looking forward to another visit from the Dark Ace and I was already trembling.

"Come on!" I hissed to myself. "Get it together. You're stronger than this!"

"Talking to yourself, child? That's the first step towards insanity," said the cold voice of the Dark Ace. "Then again, anyone who doesn't go insane in here is probably insane anyway."

Hang on…was he giving me a lecture about insanity? Was he crazy or drunk or something? Probably not that early in the morning but maybe he did have a screw missing somewhere.

I giggled to myself quietly, thinking that he wasn't paying attention to me. Oh, how wrong could I have been? I received a zap from his energy blade which made me double over and scream. I was going to feel that again at some point.

I looked up and jumped a little as I saw his eyes millimetres away from mine.

"What would you do to escape from this place?" he asked. "To end this torture?"

"Anything," I replied breathlessly. "I would do anything in the world."

He smiled. "That's good to know." Then his lips were on mine. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and I felt sick inside.

I tried to push him away but he grabbed my head and forced me to stay where I was. He didn't seem to mind that I was resisting. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely and I couldn't help but think, _pervert._

The he released me and I pushed myself along the floor on my elbows, away from him, gasping for breath.

He stood up.

"It really pains me to have to do this," he said, pulling out a long, leather whip. I stared at it, petrified. "Actually, it doesn't. I couldn't care less."

He pulled me to my feet and made me stand with my hands on the wall and my head hanging, back to him.

"It's probably a good idea to bite down on this," he said, shoving something like a fat stick into my mouth. "It really helps. I would know." He pulled back his sleeve to reveal long white and pink scars running down his arms. "And if you think that's bad, you should see the ones on my back."

I was screaming inside, begging for someone to stop him although I knew that no one could. I heard the whip crack before I felt it. And when I did, my world seemed to crumble around me and all I felt was pain. I screamed inside and out and I wished that someone would kill me.

The second lash wasn't as bad as the first because my back was slightly numb, but that didn't stop me from screaming and crying and begging him to stop.

"Please! Please, stop it! I'll do anything!" I screamed between lashes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But that's what they all say." He truly did sound sorry this time.

The whip bore into my back ten more times and then I heard him step back. I had dropped the thing I was biting into when I was speaking and my tongue bled freely and it trickled down the corner of my mouth. I had clenched my fists so tightly that my nails had dug into my fingers and fresh blood leaked from the nail bed. I had also slammed my fist against the wall and broken my wrist and at least two fingers in the process.

I fell to the ground, still facing the wall. When I felt a hand on my head, I shrieked and jumped.

"Remember and never forget that Piper, the one you call your best friend, did this to you," he hissed in my ear.

_It's time to be strong and stop being afraid of him! _I thought.

"She was jealous!" I said. "That's all. I'll forgive her even if she really does hate me."

"Hmm…we'll find out. You'll have something to look forward to tomorrow. I'm taking you to the Condor and I'm leaving you there."

"But I was only here for two days! I thought that-"

"Would you rather stay here and be beaten up?" he demanded.

I shook my head slowly.

"Good then, we'll head out first thing in the morning."

With that, he stood up and left me, locking to door behind him. He was taking me to the Condor? With Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks? Why? I mean, it'd only been two days so why was he letting me go?

_Who cares?_ A small, subconscious part of my mind said.

I lay down on the damp floor and suddenly, all the pain came back to me. It was agony and it took me all of my physical and mental strength to hold back the scream that had rolled onto my tongue.

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep that night but I was awoke roughly by the Dark Ace kicking me in the ribs and then the stomach when I didn't move.

I rolled onto my front and tried to push myself up using my hands. I got a few inches off the ground and my arms shook like rattlesnakes tails and I fell again. I couldn't believe how weak and tired I was.

The Dark Ace sighed. "I hate it when that happens."

"When what happens?" I asked.

"When my hostage becomes so weak from loss of blood that they can no longer hold their own body weight and I have to carry them," he said, sounding rather annoyed.

When he said carry, I thought he meant carry…not drag you by your upper arms like a dog carrying a rag doll. Then there was on the Switchblade itself. I was in front of him to ensure that I didn't fall off (not that he gave a damn) and he had me quite firmly around the shoulders with one arm while the other was attempting to steer. When I say attempting, I don't really mean it…I mean, as much as I don't wanna say it, he's an excellent flier. I know, I know…what would I know about Skimmers? The truth is…I know nothing. But I've seen Aerrow and Piper and Junko and Finn fly and they're amazing! But the Dark Ace was, like, the best flier ever!

I looked up and my heart gave a little flutter as the Condor came into view. It seemed to take us a millennium to reach it. He landed softly and pulled me off the Skimmer, literally dragging me by the arms. When we arrived on the bridge, I saw everyone crowded around the table, looking at notes and Piper was sat huddled on a chair, looking absolutely heartbroken and upset. I knew instantly that she regretted everything.

Everyone's head snapped up and Stork screamed. At least, who I assumed to be Stork screamed; I've never actually seen him before. So yeah, Stork screamed and yelled something unintelligible that sounded like "Damn alarms not going off…".

Everyone started towards me but then stopped, remembering who was holding me. The Dark Ace laughed and threw me forwards, probably knowing that I couldn't stand. When I fell over, I tried to stand but again, I crashed back to the floor.

"It was nice having you, Alyssa," he said maliciously as my friends surrounded me.

Aerrow had one arm as Finn took hold of the other. Junko was right behind me and Radarr was sitting on Aerrow's arm and was stroking my hair gently. That little guy is so darn smart for being a monkey and all.

"One last thing before I go," he said, holding out his hand.

Everyone looked at me warily and I nodded my head, allowing them to loosed their hold. I held out my hand and he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forwards.

He leaned into my ear and whispered creepily, "I would have raped you…but that can wait. Remember this, always look behind you."

He smiled at me again and shoved me backwards where I felt Junko's muscled arms catch me.

The Dark Ace was gone by the time I had blinked once. Aerrow growled and Junko set me on my feet, only to have me plummet downwards again. Aerrow and Finn pulled me up this time and they held tight onto my arms, reminding me freakishly of how the Dark Ace grabbed me.

"We should probably go get those injuries checked out," Aerrow said, pulling me along.

"Wait…I want to talk to Piper," I said.

Everyone's eyes darted to her. She had stood up and looked hesitant as to whether or not she should help me.

"Okay…" Aerrow said uncertainly.

"Careful," Stork said. "She has mindworms…"

I rolled my eyes…this was definitely Stork. Aerrow and Finn sat me down opposite Piper and they all filed out of the room. I noticed them all give Piper looks as they went: Aerrow glared at her menacingly, Finn stuck his tongue out, Radarr growled, Stork sprayed some Mind Worm Repellent at her and Junko merely looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Once the door was closed, Piper sat down heavily and looked at me desperately.

"I-" she began.

I held up my hand to silence her.

"There's no need to explain. I know…and I understand completely," I said.

Piper's face broke into a watery smile and she bounded up and hugged me.

"But look at you! I feel so…so…bad," she said.

I knew how she felt. There were no words to sum up how she felt but between the two of us, we understood what bad meant in this situation although there didn't seem to be any words to sum it up at all.

"I forgive you," I said.

Piper beamed at me.

"Come on…we need to check your injuries," she said, placing my arm around her neck and hauling me to my feet.

As she pulled me along, I remembered the Dark Ace's last words to me. Had he meant it?

**Skye: lol…you didn't think that Piper was actually going to hold a bitchy girl jealousy grudge?**

**Phoenix: And erm…about the Dark Ace…yeah…he's not really doing it to peeve Aerrow off anymore…he's more doing it because he likes to torture and seems to like being a pervert…I blame Skye for making the Dark Ace freakishly perverted. **

**Skye: T_T…I had to…it made sense to make him a pervert.**

**Phoenix: Yeah…then Ally wouldn't be driven to become a-**

**Skye: Shut up! You'll give the story away!**

**Phoenix: I think the title kinda does that already.**

**Skye: ¬_¬…please review! **


	3. Sky Knight

**Phoenix: Hiya…guess who's back again?**

**Skye: That's right! The best writers in the Atmos are back!**

**Phoenix: Now you see, no one can argue with that because Atmos isn't even real so you can't go off and say "Oh no, I'm the best-"**

**Skye: DID YOU HAVE TO SPOIL MY FUN??? ¬_¬…**

Stork and Piper were great when it came to treating wounds. They smeared some healing paste over the wounds in my back and bandaged it up. I'm not sure what they did to my hand except that it hurt which was bandaged up and Piper used a crystal on me to speed up the healing process of my cracked ribs…unfortunately, there was no cure for something as common as bruises so I would have to live with them until they went away themselves. Piper also gave me some of these red crystals that she claimed would build up my strength as long as I used them every hour for six hours. My house was about ten hours away so we wouldn't reach it until the evening. In the meantime, I was trying to find something to amuse myself.

As I wandered around the Condor, I could only think about the Dark Ace's warning to me. Had he meant it? Or was it just an empty threat to scare me? I couldn't be sure so when Finn tapped me on the shoulder I jumped about twelve feet into the air and screamed my pants off. He laughed at me but stopped at the look on my face.

"God…the Dark Ace really got to you, didn't he?" Finn asked.

"I'm not as strong as you guys," I sighed. "You're all members of a squadron and I'm not."

"Well…you're definitely no Sky Knight, that's for sure!" he laughed.

For some reason, his comment got to me and I became very angry…or it might have been the fact that my hormones were raging.

"I'll show you who's the Sky Knight!" I called as he walked away.

"Planning on becoming a Sky Knight?" a voice asked behind me.

I jumped again and squealed.

"Oh, for Christ's sake! Stork, DO NOT scare me like that!"

Stork's eye twitched and he laughed nervously. Then he walked away. I giggled a little. The Storm Hawks were a weird bunch…a really weird bunch.

"Ally?"

"Aerrow?"

"Ally…I've been thinking. I'm really sorry about the whole Piper thing. She's not my girlfriend any more but I think we should just stay friends," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah…I think that's best," I said, not really thinking it was.

I mean…would you turn down Aerrow?

"Don't get me wrong, Ally. I still like you a lot…but I'm doing it for Piper," he said.

I understood perfectly and I nodded.

He nodded in unison with me then walked away. I went into Piper's room.

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you to knock! Oh, it's you Ally. Sorry," Piper said.

"Hi," I said lamely. "What are you up to?"

"Testing crystals," she said. "I'm pretty sure that if I mix a Slime Crystal with a Solaris Crystal, it will totally melt the slime, turn it yellow and make it look like custard."

I giggled.

"And why do you want the most foul-tasting substance in the world to resemble custard?" I laughed.

Piper burst into raucous giggles.

"Haven't you guessed that Finn's ticking me off?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I pursed my lips to stop more laughs from escaping me.

"Actually, you could help me. I need you to heat up the Solaris Crystal for me," she said, handing me the dull yellow crystal.

I focused all of my attention onto the crystal, screwing up my eyes. Piper could probably do this in a second but then again, she was probably a fully fledged crystal mage. I found it really difficult to make crystals work and I really needed some practice.

I squealed with delight when the crystal lit up but sighed through my teeth when it dulled again.

"Oh, that's right!" Piper said. "I forgot you weren't so good with crystals. You really need to concentrate."

I tried again and when it started to glow again, I didn't stop focusing. Eventually, Piper took the crystal from me and thanked me.

She held the golden Solaris Crystal in one hand and the green Slime Crystal in the other. The Solaris Crystal glowed up instantly. I wasn't sure if it was because I had warmed it up for her or just that she was better than me.

Soon the room was filled with a golden light that nearly forced my eyelids shut. I saw the Slimer glow green and slime collected around it.

"Oh crap," Piper said. "Close your eyes!"

I didn't have time to close my eyes as instructed and everything exploded in a flash of green and yellow. I suddenly found that I couldn't breathe properly and I realised that I was lying down. I sat up and yellow and green goo slid off my face. I looked around me. Piper had sat up and was gasping for breath. We were both sitting in what seemed to be a foot of slime. I laughed and soon Piper was laughing with me.

The door burst open and Aerrow stormed in with Radarr on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you two-? Oh."

He looked around the room and watched the goo run out the door.

"Another experiment gone wrong, eh, Piper?" he asked, seeming cold towards her.

Piper acted as if everything was normal, "It was a faulty Slimer this time," she shrugged. "I'll clean it up."

Aerrow nodded stiffly before leaving up. Piper stood up and I was shocked to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Piper, are you okay?" I asked, tentatively.

She quickly brushed away the wetness.

"I'm fine…er-some of the Slime got in my eye."

Some of the slime had gotten into my eyes too but I was fine.

I sighed.

"Piper, I'm sure Aerrow will forgive you soon. He knows you regret it."

Piper shook her head and proceeded to collect the goo in an orange crystal. Once her room was slime-free, she sat down on her bed.

"He won't," Piper said sadly.

I huffed. "He doesn't understand. He's a guy, for Christ's sake! He'll never understand the species that are female's! You should know that!"

Piper smiled a little, but tears still streamed down her face. I sighed.

"Oh, for God's sake," I said.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. She shook and I held her tighter. That was my first mistake.

I felt something penetrate my back. I felt a second of stabbing pain then it wasn't really painful after that, but when it left the area around my shoulder blades, I saw a silver dagger, glinting red with my blood.

I acted on instinct and shoved Piper away from me. I saw a misty cloud in her pupil. She was being controlled by a crystal.

"Piper, snap out of it!" I yelled, hoping that someone would hear. "This isn't you! Look inside yourself! You're being controlled!"

She tilted her head to the side, her mouth slightly ajar. She then lunged for me with the dagger again. I jumped to my feet and the knife slashed her pillow. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Will you just hold still?!" she demanded.

I bit my lip; the door was locked. How was that possible if Piper had been right next to me? She stood up. Her eyes were glowing. Then she fell over.

"Argh!" she cried. "My head! Ally? I didn't mean to! I swear I-"

"Sshh!" I hissed.

I heard another sigh and it wasn't Piper's. I took a step towards her and my back seared with pain. I could feel the warm wetness that was my blood, spilling over the floor.

I gasped and fell to my knees. Piper bounded up.

"Alyssa? Oh no, I really didn't mean it! I-"

A door burst open and my worst nightmare stepped out, looking extremely angry.

"No!" Piper cried, spreading her arms out wide in front of me. "Please lave her alone! I take it all back!"

The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing this for you anymore, girl. I'm doing it for my own pleasure and Aerrow's suffering," he said.

I avoided his bloody gaze and focused on my breathing; I mean, how could I have any more blood to lose?

"I will offer once and once only, Piper. Move out of my way," he spat.

"Never!" Piper screamed at him.

"No!" I cried as a red bolt of energy hit Piper squarely in the chest.

She flew backwards and hit the wall then crumpled into a heap.

"Piper!"

I crawled up to her. Her lips were blue. I put my ear up to her mouth.

"No!" I screamed.

**Skye: Bwahahahaha! I am so mean! I say I because we both wrote the first chapter, Phoenix wrote the last one and I wrote this one. We'll both be doing the next one.**

**Phoenix: Did you guys know that my real name is Nyako? It's Africana and it means snake…but my baby sister called me Nacho! **

**Skye: So do I sometimes…lol…Nacho. Please review!! **


	4. Night Crawlers

**Skye: Yo…we is back! And we has some awesome writing for you!!!**

**Phoenix: Sono in grado di parlare italiano ora! Sì! Ho appena terminato il mio corso che ho fatto per circa quattro anni! Lol…I'm joking. I'm only about halfway through it!**

**Skye: Something in Italian by the way. Well guess what? I can do another language! ENGLISH! Bwahahahaha! **

"Piper! Please!" I screamed at her lifeless form.

I heard the Dark Ace tut and I looked up.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked at him.

Piper's bedroom door burst open again and Aerrow, Junko and Finn burst in.

"Get away from them!" Aerrow spat, pulling out his Blades.

The Dark Ace smiled his creepy, perverted smile and advanced on Aerrow. The seemed focused on only their fierce battle. Blue and red clashed and sparked.

I watched the fight with awe and eventually, Aerrow floored the Dark Ace.

"Get out of here! You should be thankful that I don't kill you!" Aerrow hissed.

The Dark Ace smiled again, pulled out a crystal and was gone.

I remembered that Piper wasn't breathing beside me and turned to her. Aerrow dropped to his knees and stared at her.

"Aerrow, please do something!" I cried as her lips went from blue to purple.

He could only stare in shock. I pulled myself to Piper's head, trying to ignore the searing pain in my back. I tilted her head up and pinched her nose.

"I hope this works!" I prayed.

I opened her mouth and pressed my lips to hers then breathed life into her. Her chest rose. I waited. It fell again. I continued with my mouth-to-mouth and when I stopped for the fourth time, her chest rose and fell by itself.

"Oh…thank…God," I gasped, before falling into a world of darkness.

I awoke but didn't open my eyes. I felt so heavy and tired.

"I hope she wakes up soon. I'm starving," I heard Finn say.

"Finn!" Aerrow and Piper hissed together.

I heard two thumps and Finn groaned.

I forced my heavy eyelids to lift. My vision was slightly blurry. I could smell…oh God…I could smell hospitals!

I sat up. I felt the tug of tubes up my nose and in my hand. I could feel an IV in the other hand.

"Ally?" Piper asked fearfully.

"Get me out of here!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about? You need to stay here! You're hurt and-" Aerrow said.

"No, get me out!" I screamed.

As much as I don't want to admit it…I am terrified of hospitals. I hate them!

"Alyssa Nyako McIntyre, if you don't lie back down this second, you are grounded!"

"Mom?" I asked, lying back down.

"I can't believe that you managed to get into trouble with Cyclonians! And not only Cyclonians…but the Dark Ace! You have such a nack for trouble!"

I felt her arms wrap around me and I hugged her back, forcing tears not to escape my eyes.

"It wasn't really my fault, it was-" I caught Piper's eye. "Well…it was my fault. I attract too much attention."

"Yes…you do. When we get home, you're grounded," she said in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

She released me.

"You are grounded! I forbid you to hang around with these adolescent children any more!" my mother said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Why?"

"You are unsafe around these people and they are a bad influence!"

"Mom, these are my friends! They're all part of a squadron and you think that I'll be unsafe around them? I trust them with my life!"

"Oh, you do?" she hissed. "Well…when you trusted Piper with your life, she didn't live up to the job, did she? That's right! Piper told me all about that! And I forbid you to go near this riff-raff!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mom…but I'm not coming home if that's the case," I said, trying not to cry again.

She stood up, knocking the plastic chair she had been sitting on to the ground.

"Fine then! Don't bother coming home! You can move in with these people for all I care!" she screamed at me.

She stomped from the ward and slammed the door on her way out.

The nurse, who had been watching us with fear on her face, rushed forwards.

"I'm just going to do a check-up on you," she muttered.

She fiddled around with things while I stared at Aerrow. I could see that he so badly wanted to reach out and comfort me.  
"You can stay with us if you want to," Aerrow said.

"No!" Piper said. We both looked at her. "That came out wrong. What I mean is…well, you're in here because of me. The first time, I let jealousy get the better of me…but then the Dark Ace managed to control me and I don't want to hurt anyone again."

There was silence as the nurse left. I opened my mouth to speak but Aerrow cut across me.

"Piper, those were both accidents. All we need to do is make sure that you have a blocking crystal with you at all times," he said. "I know that you didn't mean any of that and I think it'll be great having Ally on board. You always said that you wanted another girl."

Finn, who I had totally forgotten about until this point, chose to speak.

"No way!" he said. "I mean, no offence to you Ally, but the last time we had a girl on board even for a day…well…"

I laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! I'm not exactly Master Cyclonis, am I? And I'm no where near as girly as she pretended to be!" I choked.

"Uh-huh…whatever…" Finn said, peeving me off. "I'm gonna go eat now."

He went through another door and I was left with Aerrow and Piper.

"How can you guys stand him?" I asked.

They looked at each other and replied in unison, "We don't."

We all laughed.

OoOoOoO

Aerrow dropped my suitcase in my new bedroom for me and I limped along to the bed on my new crutches. 'These are the most comfortable,' the nurse had said. How wrong could she have been?

"This bedroom was gonna be Starling's but she declined our offer," Aerrow told me.

"Wait…you mean THE Starling? As in…the Interceptor Starling?" I asked.

Aerrow laughed at me and nodded.

"Cool," I said.

Aerrow laughed again and I really didn't see what was so funny.

"I-I'll let you get settled in," he smirked, leaving me.

I huffed and let myself fall to the bed, catapulting the crutches onto the floor. Why was my life so crap? I mean, I had some Cyclonian rapist after me, my mother hated me and my best friends and Piper was literally teetering on the edge of absolute insanity. And what was even worse…I had a tummy ache. Yes…I know…how could a tummy ache make it worse? Well, let me enlighten you.

When bad things are happening, you can cry and freak…but you somehow know that there is worse to come. Then…when you get a little cramp…you realise that you're probably better off dead. Then it get's worse and you feel as if death cannot cure it. It makes your world tumble down and makes your head scream "PAINKILLERS!!!" But no matter how many you take, it doesn't seem to go away.

Okay…

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy. I could see the corners of my vision becoming black.

OoOoOoO

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a tall field of heather in a place I didn't recognise. I sat up. The wind was blowing lightly across my face and the trees around the field were rustling. I stood up. The tall heather reached my waist. It was daytime and the sun was beating down on my neck.

I took a step forwards and everything froze apart from me. The sky turned black with red tinted clouds and red lightning struck the sky. Rain began to fall in what felt like buckets and the wind picked up to gale force. It was so unbelievably loud, that I was amazed that I managed to here the sound I heard next.

A low hissing noise seemed to be coming from behind me. I spun around and saw several hooded figures, all with red glowing eyes. Night Crawlers. I was terrified of them. The Dark Ace was at the front of the group, smiling weirdly at me. He pointed his red Blade at me, adding to the frightening atmosphere.

"Attack," he yelled over the thunder.

The twenty or so Night Crawlers advanced on me. I turned and ran. I tripped once or twice in the long, wet heather and eventually came to the beginning of a forest. I could hear wolves howling and I looked back.

There was no time to think. I bolted into the forest and narrowly dodged trees. I could hear fierce hissing only feet from me.

I could see a hill and an opening at the bottom. Aerrow was there! I ran towards him…and tripped over a tree stump. I tumbled downhill and landed in a puddle at the bottom. Aerrow seemed to have moved about forty metres backwards.

I heard the hissing again and turned to look up at the Night Crawlers and the Dark Ace. Four or five of the beasts pounced on me and held me down.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone! Get off me!"

"They only answer to me," the Dark Ace hissed in my ear. "Not even Master Cyclonis can control these Night Crawlers. Release her."

They did.

I looked around to where Aerrow was and opened my mouth to scream. Only no sound same out. The Dark Ace bent down and kissed me hard.

"It's in your own head, Alyssa, that I can get you, where no one can hear you scream, where you cannot escape from me…"

His face twisted around as if he was a painting and water was being swirled on it. I became dizzy and I saw him distinctly raise his Blade. I screamed and this time, I was heard.

"Ally?" Aerrow called, echoing.

"What's wrong with her?" Piper asked. Wait…Piper?

The Dark Ace brought down the Blade and I tried to jerk away. It came down right through my leg and I screamed again. Two Night Crawlers pinned me down as I writhed and jerked as if I was having a fit.

I could hear the Night Crawlers hissing, the Dark Ace grunting as he continuously stabbed me, Aerrow and Piper's mingled, echoing voices. The Dark Ace brought down the Blade one last time and I screamed and pulled myself away harder than ever before.

Then I opened my eyes.

**Phoenix: Hehe…we're not that mean as to make that whole thing real. Of course it was a dream! Hehe.**

**Skye: Yeah…poor Ally…she just can't get a break. Please review.**


	5. Oh God, Not Again

**Phoenix: We're back. We won't waste your time with our usual long authors notes.**

**Skye: Please read and enjoy.**

Aerrow was on my right and Piper was on my left. They both had one of my arms and were holing me to the bed. I knew that I had been jerking around like and fish out of water so that was probably why they were pinning me down. The fact that I'd been dreaming didn't really register in my mind at first (you should all know what that's like) and I didn't seem to realise I was awake.

I screamed at them and pulled away.

"Get off me!"

I managed to jump off the bed and stagger against the wardrobe.

"Ally," Aerrow said, standing up with his arms reached towards me. Piper was kneeling on my bed. "Ally, it's us…OK? It's Aerrow and Piper…OK? We're not going to hurt you. Nothing is. I promise."

I'm not sure why I didn't believe him but as soon as his lime-like (oh crap…did we just type that? LOL) eyes met my gaze, I felt safe and protected. But something else clicked in my mind just then. The Dark Ace had said something to do with being able to get into my head…where I couldn't escape.

I suddenly collapsed onto my knees, head in hands and tears tumbling down my face. Both Piper and Aerrow looked alarmed. Aerrow rushed to hug me and I leaned into his chest, trying to focus on the frantic pounding of his heart to reassure me that he was Aerrow and not some disguised Night Crawler.

"A-Ally? What's wrong?" he asked, clearly unnerved.

"H-He…God…he's-"

I tried to speak, but nothing really happened. I could only stutter in fear, and cry.

"Alyssa, you need to calm down!" Aerrow shouted.

I suppose the shock of him suddenly changing his tone of voice stopped my crying. I looked up into his eyes, and it happened again. He leaned down and our lips locked. I knew that Piper was watching us, but I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer and let him kiss me. It was so much better than the Dark Ace's kiss. Aerrow's lips were soft and gentle whereas the Dark Ace's had been rough, forceful and perverted.

When I pulled away, Aerrow didn't do as the Dark Ace had done which was to pull me back and continue. He let me pull away and smiled warmly at me. I managed a little lop-sided smile back and I heard Piper giggle quietly. I looked at her.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to this from now on," she laughed.

She shook her head and, still chortling, walked from the room. I smiled crookedly again but stopped as I remembered my horrifying dream. Aerrow must have seen the look on my face because he spoke.

"Ally, what did you dream about?" he asked softly, hugging me closer.

I haven't the foggiest why I didn't reply. All I could do was gawp like a fish, lips trembling and stare into nothing.

Aerrow grasped my arms around my elbows, held me away from him and shook me slightly.

"Alyssa, I need to know what you dreamed about. Otherwise I can't help you," he said.

Trembling violently, I recounted all of the dream and told him what the Dark Ace had done while I was his hostage. I told him about the kisses and the threat to steal my innocence.

I felt better after I had relieved myself of the burden. Aerrow was biting his lip.

"Aerrow?" I asked.

"Ally, I don't want you to leave the Condor," he said after a while.

"You think he could get through you guys?" I asked, scared again.

"I don't think…I know. He's strong, really strong and when his mind's set on something…" Aerrow trailed off and I managed to work out the rest for myself.

I sighed.

"What can we do?"

Aerrow shook his head. Nothing. Then I was struck by lightning.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed, causing him to yelp in surprise. "I could train to be a Sky Knight so that I could defend myself!"

Aerrow looked delighted at my enthusiasm but somehow unhappy.

"What?"

"Ally, are you sure? I mean, it takes years of training and-"

"Bullshit," I said, surprising myself. "You just hopped right into it without permission."

"Yeah, but I had my dad to help me and-"

I cut him off abruptly with my comeback for this expected excuse.

"But I have you guys to help me!" I said happily.

"I'm not going to help you! It's far too dangerous for you!"

I gave him a strange look and said, "Hypocrite."

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"You can beg all you want but I am not going to do it," he said.

"Who said I was begging?"

There was a silence in which I pondered my options. It didn't seem like he was going to give in at all.

"Well, I can always teach myself," I said smugly.

He sighed again.

"Isn't it time you went back to bed?" he asked/

"Pft…yes _dad_," I said.

The corners of his mouth twitched.

Once I was awake and dressed (in jeans and a t-shirt seeing as my usual outfit was in tatters) I found that if I became extremely bored, I could find entertaining things to do with just about anything. For example, I found that I was able to laugh by just watching Stork: he seems to jump at everything and it's hilarious to watch.

"Stork, what's up with you and everything that moves?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly.

"It's probably a giant mind worm possessing something," he said. "I have to be on my toes."

I snorted but managed to pass it off as a sneeze.

"Oh no! You probably have some sort of…weird nose disease and now we're all going to be contaminated and-"

"Stork!" I shouted causing him to stop abruptly. "Chill."

"Ha-ha…a chill can kill you…maybe not…"

He started to rant on about some stuff and I really thought that the guy must be challenged.

I got up and was about to make myself some lunch when the Condor gave a sharp jerk sideways and I flew into the opposite wall. The Storm Hawks flooded into the room and the Condor gave another lurch.

"Stork, what is it?" Aerrow asked.

I had never seen him so serious before.

"Cyclonians. At least twenty of them!" Stork called back. "We're doomed."

Piper sighed.

"You always say that Stork!"

He shrugged and I stood up.

"Okay, guys. We're going out there and we'll take them head-on. No backing out," Aerrow ordered them.

Apart from Stork, myself and Aerrow, everyone left.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You stay here!"

There were loud bangs coming from outside now.

"You can't expect me to do that!" I yelled.

"Well, I do!" he warned. "So stay put!"

He turned on his toe and ran.

I huffed and plonked my butt down on a chair.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Stork.

"Well…yes."  
Stork shot the Condor forwards to avoid another blast. I was quite grateful for that because I was starting to feel sick. I looked through the windshield and saw a yellow crystal flying towards Stork.

"Stork, look out!" I screamed.

Too late. The crystal smashed through the window and landed in front of Stork. Glass flying everywhere, the crystal exploded. I closed my eyes until the heat was gone, then I crawled to Stork's lifeless form.

"Stork," I panted.

I checked his breathing and his pulse. He was only unconscious. But I had to wake him up. I couldn't fly this thing!

"Stork! Wake up, the Condor-"

I stopped and screamed as I felt two extremely string hands clamp themselves upon my upper arms and drag me upwards. And, although I was terrified, I couldn't help but think: _Oh, God. Not again. _

**Skye: Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Phoenix: Yeah…please review! **


	6. Egon? MyBrother!

**Skye: Hiya again! The next chapter is up! Now you can find out who has grabbed Ally…cuz it's not the Dark Ace…hehe.**

**Phoenix: And here is Nacho…lol. Please read on! By the way – warning!! There WILL be rape in this chapter. We won't go into details but we are warning you now! Also, there will be a new character introduced.**

I screamed and struggled with my captor but his voice shocked me.

"Stop struggling and I won't have to hurt you!"

It wasn't the Dark Ace. I have no idea who it was but it was a little familiar…like I'd heard him before but never actually spoken to him.

I heard footsteps and I was wheeled around.

"Carver!" Aerrow growled.

Carver! Of course. From the news…yeah, he was the one who betrayed the Red Eagles and – yeah. Right…I knew that.

"Aerrow," Carver said.

"So the Dark Ace is sending old friends to do his dirty work?" Piper hissed.

"Don't be like that Piper. I offered to help him," Carver said, sounding a little softer than he had when speaking to Aerrow.

Piper scowled.

"So how did you get out of prison this time?" she asked.

"I'd rather you didn't know," he said.

I tried to wriggle out of his vice-like grip.

"Let her go," Aerrow said as I pulled.

Aerrow pulled out a pair of blue twin Blades and pointed them at Carver. I heard the sound of metal on metal and a single red Blade was at me neck. I stopped struggling with his strength immediately and Aerrow lowered his weapons.

"Don't try to follow me or stop me or I WILL kill her," Carver warned, then he hissed to me, "Move."

He moved backwards and jumped out the window, landing on a Skimmer. He flew east and landed as soon as we were out of eyesight of the Condor, throwing me roughly to the ground. I tried to scramble away from him, but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Sit still," he ordered.

I struggled again, taking advantage of the fact that his weapon was hidden. He squeezed my shoulder and I gasped in pain.

"If you sit still, I won't have to do that!" he hissed.

He dragged me over to a tree and I remained stock still as he tied my hands behind the tree. Once he was finished, he stood up to admire his handiwork. Although he looked pretty kind, I could see the evil lurking in his peanut-butter eyes. (lol…peanut butter)

"I can see why the Dark Ace is after _you_," he said.

He got down on his hands and knees and leaned forwards. _Oh crap. _He kissed me roughly and I found that when he eventually released me, my lip was bleeding. _Why are all the Cyclonians such perverts? _

"Now you just have to sit there until the Dark Ace comes," Carver said. "But there's no need to worry about being alone, I'll be staying with you."

I shuddered.

It was about three hours later when the Dark Ace landed and it was dark. I shuddered as I saw his blood-red eyes. They stood out in the blackness. After talking to Carver for a few minutes, Carver took off and the Dark Ace untied me and put me on his Skimmer. Sitting behind me to ensure I didn't run away, he rose up and flew forwards.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I shrank away from it. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back towards him to that we were touching. I felt his mouth in my hair and I could hear him taking a deep breath. I realised that I was shaking and I saw a tear fall from my chin so I must have been crying.

"W-What do you want with m-me?" I cried.

"You'll find out soon enough," he smiled. "That reminds me."

Arm still around my waist, he pulled a black rag out of his pocket and tied it around my head so that my vision was blocked.

Sometime later, I felt a slight bump which told me that we had landed. He dragged me off the Skimmer and over uneven ground. I heard a door open, slam then click shut. I was pulled up a set of stairs and I heard another door slam. He pulled the blindfold off me. It took me a few seconds to realise I was in a bedroom. And then I remembered his last warning to me and I knew why I was here.

"Lie down," he ordered.

"No!" I screamed back at him. "I'm not giving in to you!"

"You will do as I say or I will have to force you," he hissed.

I folded my arms and stared at him defiantly, calling his bluff. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a red crystal. It wasn't a Firebolt, I knew that much. He pointed it at me and I was slammed down onto the bed, then he was in top of me, pinning my arms down. Once again, his lips were crushing mine. I felt sick as his tongue searched around my mouth. Tears escaped my eyes and when he stopped kissing my, he was grunting. He started clawing at my clothes.

"Please! Somebody help me!" I screamed.

He slapped me.

"No one can hear you, Alyssa! We're all alone!"

I closed my eyes and imagined all of my friends. I kept imagining their faces so that I wouldn't have to see his evil, perverted face. Then I screamed as a horrible pain brewed inside me.

"No! Please!"

OoOoOoO

(Yes, that's as much as you're gonna get)

I woke up slowly but didn't open my eyes. I let my other senses explore my body. I was in searing pain from head to toe. I definitely had knickers on and my t-shirt but my jeans weren't on.

I opened my eyes. My jeans were at the bottom of the bed. Tears flowed down my face as I reached for the jeans. A hand grabbed my wrist and held it up, then my worst nightmare's lips were crushing mine again. I kept my mouth shut tightly and he gave up after a while.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ally?" Aerrow's voice sounded from below. "Ally, where are you? Are you in here?"

"Aer-mmff!"

My voice was muffled as the Dark Ace's hand covered my mouth.

"Sshh!" I heard Piper say. "Did you hear that?"

Their frantic footsteps thudded upstairs and the door burst open. The Dark Ace, who had shoved me away from him, pulled me up again. His arm was around my shoulders so my body was turned to his. I tried to pull away but it was as if his arm was locked into place.

"Let her go, you monster!" Piper screamed.

"She is mine!" he hissed back.

The Dark Ace pulled out his weapon and shot them both at the same time. They flew backwards into the hall.

"Aerrow! Piper!"

His grip was loosened momentarily so I ran forwards to them.

"Get back here!" he hissed, pulling me back again.

"No!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. "Let me go! Let me go!"

I wriggled and writhed but he still never let me go. Aerrow stood up, clutching his stomach, as did Piper.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Aerrow screamed.

"Then fight me for her," the Dark Ace drawled.

Aerrow's face was set and he pointed his Blades on the Dark Ace. He shoved me to the side and I crashed into the wall. The two engaged in a ferocious battle. Red and blue sparks were flying everywhere. Piper dragged me out of the way as the Dark Ace pulled out an Eruption Crystal.

"Piper, get her out of here. Now! That's an order!" Aerrow shouted, blood running down his forehead.

Piper started pulling me downstairs, but I pulled against her.

"What? Wait, no! Aerrow!"

The Eruption Crystal landed at Aerrow's feet.

"NOW!"

Before I could open my mouth to speak, the house exploded and I was tumbling downstairs. Then there was silence. I opened my eyes. Heavy plaster and rubble was on top of me and dust was swirling.

"Aerrow?" I coughed. There was no reply. "Aerrow?"

I pulled myself up and looked around. I couldn't see anyone.

"Ally?"  
"Piper?"

I ran to her voice and found her buried under about two feet of plaster. I helped her out.

"Piper, where-"

"You should probably put your jeans on now," she joked, throwing me them.

I pulled them on.

"Where's-?"

_Crap…_

"This is the last time you will escape from me!" the Dark Ace yelled in my ear. "I'm taking you to Cyclonia!"

He dragged me to his Skimmer and I found myself crying yet again.

"No!" I heard Piper scream as we flew in the direction of a red sky.

We landed and he dragged me through claustrophobic, red corridors. Then we were in what must have been the dungeons. He threw me into a cell, locked the door and left.

I tried to calm my breathing. I was on Cyclonia. This was bad. _Well, I might as well chance my luck. _I clutched the bars of the cell.

"You sick bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He never came back so I took it that he couldn't hear me.

"Ally?"

"Egon?"

My…brother?!

**Skye: Hehe…Egon was my idea of a name. It's German and it** **means Edge of A Sword. Of course, Egon isn't really a German guy.**

**Phoenix: Please review!**


End file.
